Sonne
Die Sonne (lat. „Sol“; gr. „Helios“) ist der Stern im Zentrum unseres Planetensystems, das nach ihr auch Sonnensystem genannt wird. In der gehobenen Umgangssprache wird der Individualname unseres Zentralgestirns auch für andere Sterne verwendet („Sonnen“). Die Sonne ist für das Leben auf der Erde von fundamentaler Bedeutung. Viele wichtige Prozesse auf der Erdoberfläche, wie das Klima und das Leben selbst, werden durch die Strahlungsenergie der Sonne angetrieben. So stammen etwa 99,98 % des gesamten Energiebeitrags zum Erdklima von der Sonne – der winzige Rest wird aus geothermalen Wärmequellen gespeist. Auch die Gezeiten gehen zu einem Drittel auf die Schwerkraft der Sonne zurück. Innerhalb der Milchstraße ist die Sonne ein „durchschnittlicher“, zu den Gelben Zwergen gehöriger Stern. Ihr astronomisches Zeichen ist 14px|ein Kreis mit einem zentralen Punkt. Allgemeines Die Sonne ist der beherrschende Himmelskörper in unserem Planetensystem, zu dessen Gesamtmasse sie mit einem Anteil von knapp 99,9 % beiträgt. Ihr Durchmesser beträgt etwa 1,39 Millionen km (109-facher Erddurchmesser), was knapp unter dem geschätzten Mittelwert aller Sterne liegt. Ihr durchschnittlicher Abstand von der Erde beträgt ungefähr 150 Millionen Kilometer. Die Erde kommt der Sonne bei ihrem Perihel-Durchgang um den 3. Januar (2.–4. Januar) bei 147,099 Mio. km am nächsten, die größte Entfernung hat sie bei ihrem Aphel-Durchgang um den 5. Juli (3.–6. Juli) bei 152,096 Mio. km. Durch ihre Oberflächentemperatur von 5.778 K (siehe auch Schwarzkörperstrahlung) fällt die Sonne in die Spektralklasse G2 und hat die Leuchtkraftklasse V. Der G2V Stern ist daher ein durchschnittlicher, gelb leuchtender „Zwergstern“, der sich in der etwa 10 Milliarden Jahre dauernden Hauptphase seiner Entwicklung befindet. Die Sonne gehört im Hertzsprung-Russell-Diagramm der Hauptreihe an und ihr Alter wird auf etwa 4,57 Milliarden Jahre geschätzt. Aufbau thumb|300px|Der Aufbau der Sonne. Die Sonne besteht aus verschiedenen Zonen mit schalenförmigem Aufbau, wobei die Übergänge allerdings nicht streng voneinander abgegrenzt sind. Zusammensetzung Die Sonnenmasse beträgt etwa das Doppelte der geschätzten Durchschnittsmasse eines Sterns der Milchstraße. Zählt man nur die Sterne mit Wasserstoffbrennen (schließt also die „Braunen Zwerge“ aus), liegt ihre Masse im Durchschnitt. Ihre Masse setzt sich zu 73,5 % aus Wasserstoff und zu 25 % aus Helium zusammen. Die restlichen 1½ Prozent der Sonnenmasse setzen sich aus zahlreichen schwereren Elementen bis einschließlich Eisen (siehe Periodensystem) zusammen, vor allem Sauerstoff und Kohlenstoff. Hinsichtlich der Anzahl der Atome beträgt der Wasserstoffanteil 92,0 % und der Heliumanteil 7,9 %. Kern Sämtliche freiwerdende Energie stammt aus einer als „Kern“ bezeichneten Zone im Innern der Sonne. Dieser Kern erstreckt sich vom Zentrum bis zu etwa einem Viertel des Radius der sichtbaren Sonnenoberfläche. Obwohl der Kern nur 1,6 % des Sonnenvolumens ausmacht, sind hier rund 50 % der Sonnenmasse konzentriert. Bei einer Temperatur von etwa 15,6 Millionen K liegt die Materie in Form eines Plasmas vor. Strahlungszone Siehe auch Sternaufbau thumb|right|Die Struktur der Sonne illustriert. Um den Kern herum liegt die so genannte „Strahlungszone“, die etwa 70 % des Sonnenradius ausmacht. Im Vakuum des Weltalls bewegen sich Gammaphotonen mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch den Raum. Im Innern der Sonne herrscht eine derart hohe Dichte, dass die Photonen immer wieder mit den Teilchen des Plasmas zusammenstoßen, dabei absorbiert und wieder abgestrahlt werden. Sie bewegen sich auf einer völlig zufälligen Bahn und diffundieren dabei Richtung Sonnenoberfläche. Statistisch benötigt ein ständig absorbiertes und re-emittiertes Photon etwa 10.000 bis 170.000 Jahre, um die Sonne zu verlassen. Dies bedeutet, dass das Licht, welches wir heute von der Sonne erhalten, bereits vor entsprechend langer Zeit erzeugt wurde. Bei jedem Zusammenstoß in der Strahlungszone nimmt die Strahlungsenergie des Photons ab und seine Wellenlänge nimmt zu. Die Gammastrahlung wird in Röntgenstrahlung umgewandelt. Anders als die Photonen gelangen die Neutrinos nahezu ungehindert durch die Schichten der Sonne, da sie kaum mit Materie in Wechselwirkung treten. Die Neutrinos erreichen, da sie sich beinahe mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit bewegen, bereits nach acht Minuten die Erde, wobei sie den Planeten fast ungehindert durchqueren. In jeder Sekunde durchqueren etwa 70 Milliarden Neutrinos einen Quadratzentimeter der Erdoberfläche. Konvektionszone Siehe auch Sternaufbau An die Strahlungszone schließt sich die „Konvektionszone“ an. Sie ist 140.000 km dick und macht somit 20 % des Sonnenradius aus. Am Grenzbereich zur Strahlungszone beträgt die Temperatur noch etwa zwei Millionen Kelvin. Die Energie wird in dieser Zone nicht mehr durch Strahlung abgegeben, sondern durch eine Strömung (Konvektion) des Plasmas weiter nach außen transportiert. Dabei steigt heiße Materie in gewaltigen Strömen nach außen, kühlt dort ab und sinkt wieder ins Sonneninnere hinab. Da das frisch aufgestiegene Plasma heißer und damit heller ist als das absteigende, sind die Konvektionszellen mit einem Teleskop als Granulation der Sonnenoberfläche erkennbar. Sonnenoberfläche und Umgebung Photosphäre thumb|Die Sonne im roten Licht der [[Wasserstoff|H-alpha-Spektrallinie.]] Oberhalb der Konvektionszone liegt die Photosphäre, die wir als Quelle der Sonnenstrahlung wahrnehmen: eine „Kugelschale aus Licht“ als die für Menschen sichtbare Sonnenoberfläche. Sie ist aber nur eine 300 bis 400 km dicke Schicht, deren Temperatur an der Oberfläche rund 5800 Kelvin (5500 °C) beträgt. Die Photosphäre gilt allgemein als die eigentliche Sonnenoberfläche, obwohl unser Zentralgestirn – wie auch die meisten anderen Sterne – keine scharfe äußere Grenze besitzt. Die Photosphäre gibt die gesamte vom Sonneninnern erzeugte und aufsteigende Energie als Strahlung ab – großteils im sichtbaren Licht, was auch ihr Name andeutet (griech. φoς = Licht). Erst hier hat die Energie der Strahlungsquanten soweit abgenommen, dass sie unschädlich und für das menschliche Auge sichtbar sind. Wegen ungeheurer Wirbel und variabler Magnetfelder (Quelle der Sonnenflecken) darf man sich die Oberfläche allerdings nicht als glatt vorstellen. Durch digitale Bildverarbeitung der Messungen von SOHO oder TRACE kann man sie so darstellen, dass sie wie hartes, aber dauernd bewegliches Material aussieht. Für die Turbulenzen ist auch die elektrische Leitfähigkeit der heißen Sonnenmaterie entscheidend. Chromosphäre Über der Photosphäre erstreckt sich die Chromosphäre. Sie wird von der Photosphäre zwar überstrahlt, ist aber bei Sonnenfinsternissen für einige Sekunden als rötliche Leuchterscheinung zu sehen. Die Temperatur nimmt hier auf über 10.000 K zu, während die Gasdichte um den Faktor 10-4 auf 10-15 g/cm3 abnimmt. Das Licht, das durch die Chromosphäre scheint, wird zu einem verschwindend geringen Anteil absorbiert. Die Chromosphäre sowie der oberste Teil der Photosphäre sind daher für die charakteristischen dunklen Linien des Sonnenspektrums, welche als Fraunhofersche Linien bekannt sind, verantwortlich. Korona thumb|Die Korona der Sonne während der Sonnenfinsternis im Jahre 1999, kurz vor dem Sonnenfleckenmaximum. Die Strahlen verlaufen nach allen Seiten. Über der Chromosphäre liegt die Korona, in der die Dichte nochmals um den Faktor 10-4 auf 10-19 g/cm3 abnimmt. Die innere Korona erstreckt sich – je nach dem aktuellen Fleckenzyklus – um ein bin zwei Sonnenradien nach außen und stellt eine erste Übergangszone zum interplanetaren Raum dar. Durch Sonnenstrahlung, Stoßwellen und andere Wechselwirkungen mechanischer oder magnetischer Art wird die äußerst verdünnte Koronamaterie allerdings auf Temperaturen bis zu zwei Millionen Kelvin aufgeheizt. Die genauen Ursachen dieser Heizmechanismen sind noch unklar. Eine mögliche Energiequelle wären akustische Wellen und Microflares – kleine Ausbrüche auf der Sonnenoberfläche. Ein besonders hoher Temperaturgradient herrscht an der Untergrenze der Korona, wo ihre Dichte nach oben schneller abnimmt, als die Energie abtransportiert werden kann. Innerhalb einiger hundert Höhenkilometer steigt die kinetische Gastemperatur um eine Million Grad und „macht sich Luft“, indem die zusätzliche Heizenergie als Sonnenwind entweicht. Die Korona kann nur aufgrund ihrer extrem geringen Dichte so heiß werden. Der bei jeder totalen Sonnenfinsternis sichtbare Strahlenkranz (lat. Corona = Krone) hat schon vor Jahrtausenden die Menschen erstaunt. Er kann bis mehrere Millionen Kilometer reichen und zeigt eine strahlenförmige Struktur, die sich mit dem Zyklus der Sonnenflecken stark ändert. Im Sonnenflecken-Maximum verlaufen die Strahlen nach allen Seiten, im Minimum nur in der Nähe des Sonnenäquators. Die Korona geht in den Sonnenwind über. Dieser erstreckt sich bis zur Heliopause, wo er auf das Interstellare Medium trifft. Rotation Die Sonne rotiert in rund vier Wochen um die eigene Achse. Diese Rotation dauert am Äquator 25,4 Tage, in mittleren Breiten 27 bis 28 Tage und nahe den Polen 36 Tage. Dieser Unterschied in der Dauer eines Sonnentages wird als differenzielle Rotation bezeichnet und ist seit längerem durch Gas- und Hydrodynamik erklärbar. Anfang der 1990er erkannte man jedoch, dass die Sonne unterhalb der Konvektionszone gleichförmig mit einer Periode von knapp 27 Tagen rotiert. Der Übergangsbereich, die Tachocline, ist durch einen starken radialen Gradienten der differenziellen Rotation gekennzeichnet. Er ist auf wenige Prozent des Sonnenradius begrenzt und fällt in etwa mit dem unteren Ende der Konvektionszone zusammen. Der Verlauf der differenziellen Rotation innerhalb der Konvektionszone sowie die Lage und die Dicke der Tachocline sind theoretisch noch nicht verstanden. Physikalische Eigenschaften Energieerzeugung Hauptsächlich durch die Proton-Proton-Reaktion und zu einem geringen Teil (1,6 %) durch den CNO-Zyklus verschmelzen Wasserstoffkerne zu Heliumkernen, wobei Gammastrahlung und Elektronneutrinos erzeugt werden. Die erzeugten Heliumkerne haben aufgrund der Bindungsenergie eine geringfügig geringere Masse als die Summe der ursprünglichen Wasserstoffkerne (Massendefekt). Der Massenunterschied wird gemäß der Formel ''E = m · c2'' in Energie umgewandelt (pro Fusion von vier Protonen zu einem He-Kern ≈ 27 MeV). Im Kern der Sonne werden pro Sekunde 564 Millionen Tonnen Wasserstoff zu 560 Millionen Tonnen Helium fusioniert. Die 4,3 Millionen Tonnen Differenz pro Sekunde (die aus der Relativitätstheorie nach zu schließen ist) ergeben eine Gesamtleistung von etwa 3,7 × 1026 W, die im Kern freigesetzt und schließlich an der Oberfläche zum Großteil als Licht abgestrahlt wird. Ein Anteil von einigen Prozent der Energie wird durch die Neutrinos direkt aus dem Kern heraus transportiert. Damit es im Sonneninneren zur Kernfusion kommen kann, ist eine hohe Temperatur erforderlich: Die kinetische Energie der Teilchen muss ausreichen, um bei einem Zusammenstoß die elektrostatischen Abstoßungskräfte der positiv geladenen Protonen (Wasserstoffkerne) zu überwinden. Die Temperatur im Sonnenkern mit der daraus resultierenden typischen kinetischen Energie der Protonen erweist sich bei einer naiven, klassischen Rechnung als eigentlich zu „kalt“ für eine Kernfusion. Dass dennoch Fusionen stattfinden, ist auf den quantenmechanischen Tunneleffekt zurückzuführen. Es besteht dabei eine bestimmte Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich zwei Protonen so weit nähern, dass eine Kernverschmelzung stattfinden kann. Das Energieniveau der abstoßenden Kräfte wird bei der Verschmelzung gleichsam „durchtunnelt“. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Fusion zweier Wasserstoffkerne im Innern der Sonne ist zwar sehr gering. Da jedoch eine immense Anzahl von Kernen vorhanden ist und die Dichte enorm ist, können dennoch gewaltige Energiemengen freigesetzt werden. Im Sonnenkern entsteht aus den dicht gedrängten Atomkernen des Wasserstoffs durch Kernfusion Helium, so dass der Wasserstoff-Anteil zugunsten des Heliums in Zukunft weiter sinken wird. Dieser Prozess ist der Motor der Sonne, aus dem sie jene Energie bezieht, die sie an der Photosphäre (leuchtende, sichtbare Oberfläche) durch Strahlung abgibt. Da die Sonne kein fester Körper wie die erdähnlichen Planeten und Monde ist, sondern ein heißer Gasball, wäre sie ohne diesen Energienachschub von innen instabil. Sie würde sich abkühlen und auf einen Bruchteil ihrer jetzigen Größe zusammenziehen. Strahlungsleistung Die Sonne sendet ein extrem breites Spektrum elektromagnetischer Wellen aus, das an vielen Stellen kleinere Unterbrechungen aufweist. Dieses Spektrum beginnt bei den Radiowellen, erreicht sein Strahlungsmaximum im Bereich des sichtbaren Lichts bei den Spektralfarben von Gelb bis Grün und geht über die ultravioletten Wellen bis zur Röntgenstrahlung. Im Laufe der biologischen Evolution passte sich der Sehsinn des Menschen und vieler Tierarten an das Sonnenspektrum an und der Spektralbereich um das Strahlungsmaximum herum wurde für uns wahrnehmbar - also sichtbar. Im Abstand der Erde führt die Abstrahlung dieses Spektrums zu einer Einstrahlung von knapp 1,4 Kilowatt pro Quadratmeter (Solarkonstante). Rechnet man diesen Energiefluß auf die gesamte Sonne um, so lässt sich für die über alle Wellenlängen hinweg insgesamt abgestrahlte elektromagnetische Leistung (Leuchtkraft) ein Wert von rund 3,8 × 1026 Watt ermitteln. Die Sonne gibt davon 44,2% in Infrarotstrahlung, 51,8% in Licht, 3,6% in UV-A und 0,4% in UV-B ab. Die Stabilität der Sonne Wenn man einem Gas Wärme zuführt und das Volumen konstant hält, nimmt die Temperatur zu. Wird während der Wärmezufuhr das Volumen vergrößert, so erhöht sich die Temperatur weniger oder sie kann, bei hinreichend großer Volumenzunahme, sogar abnehmen. Ein System, dessen Temperatur bei Wärmezufuhr abnimmt, hat eine negative Wärmekapazität. Das ist bei der Sonne der Fall. Der Grund dafür ist das Gravitationsgesetz: Je weiter sich ein gravitativ zusammengehaltener Gasball ausgedehnt hat, desto leichter ist es für ihn, sich noch weiter auszudehnen. Man nehme nun eine Abweichung der Kernfusionsreaktion vom stationären Zustand an: Es werde mehr Wärme produziert als nach außen abgeführt wird. Dabei nimmt, wegen der negativen Wärmekapazität, die Temperatur ab, und damit vermindern sich auch der Reaktionsumsatz und die Wärmeproduktion, d. h. die überhöhte Wärmeproduktionsrate wird korrigiert. Das System stabilisiert sich selbst, es liegt demgemäß eine negative Rückkopplung vor. Magnetfeld thumb|Eine Gruppe von Sonnenflecken. Das Magnetfeld der ruhigen Sonne lässt sich durch ein Dipolfeld nähern. Alle 11 Jahre findet eine Umpolung statt, sodass die ursprüngliche Ausrichtung wieder nach 22 Jahren erreicht ist. Dies ist auch die Ursache für den 11-Jahre-Zyklus der Sonne. Auf der Sonnenoberfläche ist das Magnetfeld etwa doppelt so stark wie das Magnetfeld auf der Erde. Es beträgt ca. 100 µT (1 Gauß). Gemäß der Dipolformel fällt es ~ 1/(Abstand)³ ab. In Erdnähe wirkt es sich nur mit einer Stärke von 0,01 nT aus. Das tatsächlich gemessene interplanetare Magnetfeld liegt aber bei einigen nT. Ursache dafür ist der Sonnenwind. Er entsteht durch außerordentlich starke lokale Magnetfelder auf der Sonne, die durch die Strömung der elektrisch leitenden Gase hervorgerufen werden. Die Leitfähigkeit des Plasmas im Sonneninnern entspricht dem von Kupfer bei Zimmertemperatur. In der Sonne zirkulieren elektrische Ströme in einer Größenordnung von 1012 Ampere. Das Innere der Sonne wirkt somit wie ein gigantischer Dynamo, der die Bewegungsenergie eines elektrischen Leiters in elektrische Energie und ein Magnetfeld umwandelt. Man geht derzeit davon aus, dass dieser Dynamoeffekt nur in einer dünnen Schicht am Boden der Konvektionszone wirksam ist. Sonnenflecken Sichtbare Auswirkungen der lokalen Magnetfelder sind die Sonnenflecken und die koronalen Masseauswürfe. Sonnenflecken sind relativ kühle Bereiche der Sonnenatmosphäre. Ihre Temperatur liegt zwischen 3700 und 4500 K. Durch spektroskopische Untersuchungen konnte festgestellt werden, dass im Bereich der Sonnenflecken starke Magnetfelder vorherrschen. Die Spektrallinien von Elementen, die normalerweise bei einer Wellenlänge liegen, erscheinen bei Anwesenheit eines Magnetfeldes dreigeteilt (Zeeman-Effekt), wobei der Abstand der Linien proportional zur Stärke des Feldes ist. Die Magnetfeldstärke im Umfeld der Sonnenflecken kann bis zu 0,4 Tesla (4000 Gauß) betragen und ist somit tausendmal stärker als das irdische Magnetfeld an der Erdoberfläche. In der Sonne bewirken die Magnetfelder eine Hemmung der Konvektionsströmungen, so dass weniger Energie nach außen transportiert wird. Die dunkelsten und kühlsten Zonen auf der Sonne sind somit die Orte mit den stärksten Magnetfeldern. Sonnenflecken treten in Gruppen auf, wobei meistens zwei auffällige Flecken dominieren, die eine entgegengesetzte magnetische Ausrichtung aufweisen (ein Fleck ist sozusagen ein „magnetischer Nordpol“, der andere ein „Südpol“). Solche bipolaren Flecken sind meist in Ost-West-Richtung, parallel zum Sonnenäquator, ausgerichtet. Protuberanzen thumb|Protuberanz Zwischen den Flecken bilden sich Magnetfeldlinien in Form von Schleifen aus. Längs dieser Linien wird ionisiertes Gas festgehalten, das in Form von Protuberanzen oder Filamenten sichtbar wird (Protuberanzen sind Erscheinungen am Rand, Filamente auf der „Sonnenscheibe“). Protuberanzen sind Materieströme auf der Sonne, die am Rand der Sonnenscheibe als matt leuchtende Bögen beobachtet werden können, die weit ins All hinausragen. Oft haben sie eine Länge von einigen hunderttausend Kilometern, 40.000 km Höhe und 5.000 km Dicke. Man unterscheidet dabei zwischen ruhenden und eruptive Protuberanzen. Elfjähriger Zyklus Die Gesamtzahl der Sonnenflecken unterliegt einem Zyklus von rund elf Jahren. Während eines Fleckenminimums sind kaum Sonnenflecken sichtbar. Mit der Zeit bilden sich zunehmend Flecken in einem Bereich von 30° nördlicher und südlicher Breite aus. Diese aktiven Fleckengürtel bewegen sich zunehmend in Richtung Äquator. Nach etwa fünfeinhalb Jahren ist das Maximum erreicht und die Zahl der Flecken nimmt langsam wieder ab. Nach einem Zyklus hat sich das globale Magnetfeld der Sonne umgepolt. Der vorher magnetische Nordpol ist jetzt der magnetische Südpol. Die genauen Ursachen für den elfjährigen Zyklus sind noch nicht vollständig erforscht. Derzeit geht man von folgendem Modell aus: Zu Beginn eines Zyklus, im Minimum, ist das globale Magnetfeld der Sonne bipolar ausgerichtet. Die Magnetfeldlinien verlaufen geradlinig über den Äquator von Pol zu Pol. Durch die differenzielle Rotation werden die elektrisch geladenen Gasschichten gegeneinander verschoben, wobei die Magnetfelder zunehmend gestaucht, verdreht und verdrillt werden. Die Magnetfeldlinien ragen zunehmend aus der sichtbaren Oberfläche heraus und verursachen die Bildung von Flecken und Protuberanzen. Nach dem Fleckenmaximum richtet sich das Magnetfeld wieder neu aus. Pulsation thumb|right|Die Sonne im Röntgenlicht. Aufnahme von [[Yohkoh.]] Die gesamte Sonne pulsiert in unterschiedlichen Frequenzen. Sie schwingt gleichsam wie eine riesige Glocke. Allerdings können wir die Schallwellen auf der Erde nicht „hören“, da das Vakuum des Weltraums diese nicht weiterleitet. Mit speziellen Methoden kann man die Schwingungen jedoch sichtbar machen. Schwingungen aus dem Sonneninnern bewegen die Photosphäre auf und ab. Aufgrund des Dopplereffekts werden die Absorptionslinien des Sonnenspektrums, je nach Bewegungsrichtung der Gase, verschoben. Die hauptsächlich vorherrschende Schwingung hat eine Periodendauer von etwa fünf Minuten (293 Sekunden ± 3 Sekunden). Innerhalb der Konvektionszone herrschen heftige Turbulenzen, wobei aufsteigende Konvektionszellen bei der Strömung durch die umliegenden Gase Schallwellen erzeugen. Nach außen laufende Schallwellen erreichen die Grenzschicht zur Photosphäre. Da dort die Dichte stark abnimmt, können die Wellen sich dort nicht ausbreiten sondern werden reflektiert und laufen wieder ins Sonneninnere. Mit zunehmender Tiefe nehmen die Dichte der Materie und die Schallgeschwindigkeit zu, so dass die Wellenfront gekrümmt und wieder nach außen geleitet wird. Durch wiederholte Reflexion und Überlagerung können Schallwellen verstärkt werden, es bilden sich Resonanzen aus. Die Konvektionszone wirkt somit wie ein riesiger Resonanzkörper, der die darüber liegende Photosphäre in Schwingung versetzt. Die Auswertung der Schwingungen erlaubt eine Aussage über den inneren Aufbau der Sonne. So konnte die Ausdehnung der Konvektionszone bestimmt werden. Analog zur Erforschung von seismischen Wellen auf der Erde, spricht man bei dem solaren Wissenschaftszweig von der Helioseismologie. Wechselwirkung der Sonne mit ihrer Umgebung Die Sonne beeinflusst ihre Umgebung nicht nur durch Strahlung und Gravitation, sondern auch den interplanetaren Raum mit ihrem Magnetfeld und vor allem mit der Teilchenemission, dem Sonnenwind. Dieser Teilchenstrom kann die Sonne mit mehreren 100 km/s verlassen und verdrängt das Interstellare Medium bis zu einer Entfernung von circa 22,5 Milliarden Kilometern (150 Astronomische Einheiten). Dieser Bereich, der durch den Sonnenwind weitgehend vom interstellaren Gas befreit wurde, heißt Heliosphäre. Bei Sonneneruptionen können sowohl Geschwindigkeit als auch Dichte des Sonnenwindes stark zunehmen und auf der Erde neben Polarlichtern auch Störungen in elektronischen Systemen und im Funkverkehr verursachen. Weitere Daten zur Sonne Optische Erscheinungen und Beobachtung Optische Erscheinungen thumb|[[Wolkenstrahlen]] thumb|[[Sonnenuntergang im italienischen Apennin.]] Betrachtet man die Sonne aus dem Weltraum, erscheint sie weiß. Ihre gewohnte gelbe Farbe erklärt sich durch den Einfluss der Erdatmosphäre. Kurzwelligeres (blaues) Licht wird an den Luftmolekülen (Stickstoff, Sauerstoff, Edelgase und Kohlenstoffdioxid) wesentlich stärker gestreut, als langwelligeres (rotes) Licht. Somit strahlt der Himmel diffus blau, Sonnenstrahlen, die direkt auf die Erdoberfläche auftreffen, jedoch gelb. Je länger der Weg ist, den die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Weg durch die Atmosphäre zurücklegen, desto mehr blaues Licht wird heraus gestreut. Die tiefstehende Sonne erscheint deswegen stark rötlich. Mit freiem Auge kann die Sonne lediglich bei dunstigem Himmel kurz nach Sonnenaufgang oder kurz vor Sonnenuntergang betrachtet werden. Die Erdatmosphäre schluckt den größten Teil des Lichts, insbesondere auch der UV-Strahlung. Allerdings verringert die Atmosphäre in Horizontnähe auch stark die Abbildungsqualität und bewirkt eine vertikale Stauchung des Sonnenbildes als Folge der Lichtbrechung. Dass die untergehende Sonne in Horizontnähe größer aussieht, ist hingegen nicht, wie oft vermutet, eine Folge der Refraktion an den Luftschichten, sondern eine optische Täuschung, die von der Wahrnehmungspsychologie unter dem Begriff Mondtäuschung untersucht und erklärt wird. Zwar sind alle Phänomene der atmosphärischen Optik direkt oder indirekt an das Sonnenlicht geknüpft, viele von ihnen zeigen sich jedoch direkt neben oder mit der Sonne als solches und haben damit einen hervorgehobenen Bezug. Dies gilt in erster Linie für Sonnenauf- und Sonnenuntergang, doch auch nahezu für alle Halophänomene, wie die 22°-Halo, die Nebensonnen oder Lichtsäulen. Ein besonderes Phänomen, das den Begriff der Sonnenstrahlen geprägt hat, sind die Strahlenbüschel. Sehr selten sind Grüne Blitze. Beobachtung der Sonne Mit Teleskopen kann man Aktivitäten der Sonne in Form von Protuberanzen und Sonnenflecken sichtbar machen. Ebenfalls zu beobachten sind dort heftige Ausbrüche, so genannte Flares, die bereits mit kleinen Instrumenten als hellere und damit heißere Gebiete erkennbar sind. Die Sonnenscheibe hat von der Erde aus betrachtet einen Durchmesser von etwa 32 Bogenminuten, wobei die exakte Größe von der momentanen Entfernung der Erde von der Sonne abhängt. Im Perihel erscheint die Sonnenscheibe am größten, im Aphel am kleinsten. Die Sonnenbeobachtung geschieht am einfachsten, indem das Okularbild eines Teleskops oder Fernglases auf eine weiße Fläche (zum Beispiel eine Leinwand oder ein Stück Pappe) projiziert wird. Die Abbildung der Sonne kann gefahrlos betrachtet werden. Dieses Verfahren nennt man Okularprojektion. Eine direkte Beobachtung mit oder ohne Fernrohr würde aufgrund der hellen Sonnenstrahlung zu irreversibler Erblindung führen. Ebenfalls möglich ist eine Beobachtung mit Hilfe von speziellen Sonnenfiltern, dies sind Folien oder beschichtete Gläser, die vor das Auge gehalten oder vor dem Objektiv angebracht werden. Eine detaillierte Beobachtung ist außerdem mit einem Herschelprisma oder Pentaprisma möglich. Bei allen beschriebenen Beobachtungsverfahren wird das gesamte Spektrum des Sonnenlichts gedämpft, die Sonne wird im „Weißlicht“ beobachtet. Dabei werden Sonnenflecken, Flares und die Granulation sichtbar. Um Protuberanzen zu beobachten, bedarf es besonderer Bauteile oder Teleskope. Bei einem Protuberanzenansatz wird die Sonne mittels eines Scheibchens abgedeckt – es wird sozusagen eine künstliche totale Sonnenfinsternis erzeugt. Die am Sonnenrand aufsteigenden Protuberanzen werden durch einen sogenannten H-alpha-Filter beobachtet. Dies ist ein besonders schmalbandiger Interferenzfilter, der nur das tiefrote Licht des angeregten Wasserstoffes durchlässt. Eine Beobachtung der gesamten Sonnenoberfläche in diesem Spektralbereich ermöglichen sogenannte H-alpha-Teleskope. Damit können Protuberanzen, Filamente, Flecken und Flares beobachtet werden. Diese Teleskope sind in den letzten Jahren sehr preisgünstig geworden und werden von Amateurastronomen zunehmend eingesetzt. Die Korona kann nur bei einer totalen Sonnenfinsternis oder mittels eines speziellen Gerätes, dem Koronografen, beobachtet werden. Entwicklung der Sonne Die Sonne entstand vor 4,6 Milliarden Jahren durch den gravitativen Kollaps einer interstellaren Gaswolke. Dieser Kollaps, in dessen Verlauf auch die Planeten entstanden, und die anschließende Relaxationsphase war nach etwa 50 Millionen Jahren abgeschlossen. Die anschließende Entwicklungsgeschichte der Sonne führt über ihren jetzigen Zustand zu dem eines Roten Riesen und schließlich über eine instabile Endphase im Alter von etwa 12,5 Milliarden Jahren zu einem Weißen Zwerg, der von einem planetarischen Nebel umgeben ist. Dieser Ablauf lässt sich heute anhand der Gesetze der Physik und der Kenntnis kernphysikalischer Prozesse aus Laborexperimenten recht genau im Computer modellieren. Die Kenndaten der einzelnen Phasen sind in der Tabelle angegeben (Sackmann, 1993). Der Index Null markiert die heutigen Kenndaten der Sonne, das heißt im Alter von 4,6 Milliarden Jahren. Protostern Vor etwa 4,6 Milliarden Jahren zog sich eine riesige Gas- und Staubwolke unter ihrer eigenen Schwerkraft zusammen. Im Zentrum der Wolke wurde die Materie immer dichter zusammengepresst, wobei Druck und Temperatur immer weiter anstiegen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurden bereits große Energiemengen in Form von Strahlung abgegeben. Dieses Stadium nennt man einen Protostern. Hauptreihenstern thumb|400px|right|Der Lebenszyklus der Sonne. Die Temperatur und der Druck im Zentrum stiegen so weit an, bis die Kernfusionsprozesse einsetzten. Dadurch wurde ein Strahlungsdruck wirksam, der der Schwerkraft entgegenwirkte. Die weitere Kontraktion wurde aufgehalten, der Stern stabilisierte sich. Die Sonne hatte das Stadium eines sogenannten Hauptreihensterns erreicht. In dieser Phase verweilt sie elf Milliarden Jahre. In dieser Zeit steigt die Leuchtkraft um das Dreifache von 0,7 L0 auf 2,2 L0 und der Radius auf fast das Doppelte von 0,9 R0 auf 1,6 R0 an. Im Alter von 5,5 Milliarden Jahren, das heißt in 0,9 Milliarden Jahren ab heute, überschreitet die mittlere Temperatur auf der Erdoberfläche den für höhere Lebewesen kritischen Wert von 30 °C (Bounama, 2004). Eine weitere Milliarde Jahre später werden 100 °C erreicht. Im Alter von 9,4 Milliarden Jahren versiegt der Wasserstoff im Sonnenzentrum, und die Fusionszone verlagert sich in einen schalenförmigen Bereich um das Zentrum, der sich im Laufe der Zeit weiter nach außen bewegt. Dieser Vorgang führt jedoch vorerst nicht zu einer Veränderung der äußerlich sichtbaren Sonnenparameter. Im Zeitraum von 11 bis 11,7 Milliarden Jahren beginnt eine Kontraktionsphase der ausgebrannten Kernzone aus Helium. Durch den damit einhergehenden Temperaturanstieg steigt der Energieumsatz in der Wasserstoffschale. Dabei wächst der Sonnenradius auf 2,3 R0 an. Die Sonne wird rötlicher und beginnt sich von der Hauptreihe im so genannten Hertzsprung-Russell-Diagramm zu entfernen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt beträgt der Massenverlust durch Sonnenwind weniger als ein Promille. thumb|600px|Phasen der Sonnenentwicklung. Der untere Teil zeigt einen vergrößerten Abschnitt der Spätentwicklung der Sonne. Roter Riese Im Zeitraum von 11,7 bis 12,3 Milliarden Jahren setzt ein dramatisch beschleunigter Anstieg von Leuchtkraft und Radius ein. Durch die Zunahme der Oberfläche strahlt die Sonne noch rötlicher. In der Endphase dieser Entwicklung erreicht die Sonne eine Leuchtkraft von 2300 L0 und einen Radius von 166 R0. Das entspricht etwa dem Radius der Umlaufbahn der Venus. Venus und Merkur werden vernichtet. Von der Erde aus gesehen nimmt die Sonne nun einen großen Teil des Himmels ein, und die Erdkruste wird zu einem einzigen Lava-Ozean aufgeschmolzen. Durch die geringe Gravitation an der Sonnenoberfläche verliert die Sonne in dieser Phase 28 % ihrer Masse durch Sonnenwind. Gegen Ende dieser Phase strömt ein Anteil von bis zu 1,3·10-7 M0 pro Jahr als interstellares Gas in den Weltraum, wobei M0 die Masse der heutigen Sonne bezeichnet. Durch die geringere Sonnenmasse sinkt auch die Anziehungskraft auf die Planeten, so dass deren Bahnradien um jeweils 38 % zunehmen. Da die Kernzone der Sonne keine Energie mehr produziert, gibt sie der Gravitation weiter nach und kontrahiert, bis schließlich die Dichte ungefähr auf das 10.000-fache des heutigen Wertes angestiegen ist. Helium-Blitz und -Brennphase Durch die Kontraktion der Zentralregion steigt dort die Temperatur schließlich auf 108 K. Bei diesem Wert setzt die Fusion von Helium zu Kohlenstoff ein. Aufgrund der extremen Dichte von der Größenordnung 106 g/cm3 im Zentrum und der damit verbundenen Neutrino-Kühlung zündet die Fusionsreaktion zunächst innerhalb einer heißeren kugelschalenförmigen Zone um das Zentrum. Gewöhnlich würde die dabei freiwerdende Energie zu einer Expansion des Kerns führen, die die Temperatur stabilisiert. Die Kernzone befindet sich jedoch in einem besonderen quantenmechanischen Entartungszustand, was zur Folge hat, dass die Energie zunächst in die Auflösung der Entartung investiert wird. Daher ist zunächst kein stabiler Zustand möglich, so dass die Heliumfusion in Form einer gigantischen Explosion einsetzt, die als Helium-Blitz (helium flash) bezeichnet wird. Dabei steigt für mehrere Sekunden die Sonnenleistung auf 1010 L0. Das entspricht etwa 10 % der Leuchtkraft der gesamten Milchstraße. Erst nach einem Umsatz von 3 % des Heliumreservoirs setzt eine Expansion ein und stoppt diese Leistungsexkursion. Diese Explosion findet nur im Zentralbereich statt und ist äußerlich zunächst nicht bemerkbar. Sie drängt jedoch die Wasserstofffusionszone weiter nach außen, deren Temperatur daher abnimmt und damit auch der Energieumsatz. Paradoxerweise sinkt damit als äußerliche Folge des Helium-Blitzes innerhalb der nächsten 10.000 Jahre die Leuchtkraft um fast einen Faktor 100 ab. Es folgt eine Phase von 1 Million Jahren, in denen die Sonnenparameter oszillieren bis sich ein stabiler Zustand der Heliumfusion im Zentrum einstellt, der anschließend 110 Millionen Jahre anhält. Gleichzeitig brennt auch die schalenförmige Wasserstofffusionszone weiter außen weiter. In dieser Zeit bleibt die Leuchtkraft nahezu konstant bei 44 L0 und der Radius bei 10 R0. Heliumschalen-Brennen Danach ist auch das Helium im Sonnenzentrum verbraucht und es beginnt eine Phase des Heliumschalen-Brennens, die 20 Millionen Jahre andauert. Damit existieren nun zwei ineinander geschachtelte schalenförmige Fusionszonen. Im Zentrum sammelt sich Kohlenstoff und kontrahiert gravitativ. Damit ist ein erneuter enormer Anstieg der Leuchtkraft auf 2000 L0 und eine Zunahme des Radius auf 130 R0 verbunden. Gegen Ende verliert die Sonne dabei einen Massenanteil von 0,1 M0. In den letzten 500.000 Jahren dieser Phase erwartet man in Zusammenhang mit der Wechselwirkung zwischen dem kontrahierenden Kern und der Heliumfusionszone weitere instabile Situationen, bei denen kurzzeitige Leistungsexkursionen durch Heliumfusion mit etwa 106 L0 eintreten können. Ein wahrscheinliches Szenario wären beispielsweise vier solcher Helium-Blitze im Abstand von etwa 100.000 Jahren. Als Folge jedes dieser Helium-Blitze und der damit verbundenen Expansion der Wasserstoffschale kann die Fusion dort in den folgenden 200 Jahren vorübergehend völlig zum Stillstand kommen. Die äußerliche Folge eines Helium-Blitzes wäre daher wiederum zunächst eine Abnahme der Leuchtkraft. Nach 400 Jahren erreicht die Energie des Helium-Blitzes die Oberfläche. Leuchtkraft und Radius steigen an und relaxieren in den folgenden 10.000 Jahren wieder. Dabei werden Variationen der Leuchtkraft zwischen 500 L0 und 5000 L0 erwartet sowie Radiusvariationen zwischen 50 R0 und 200 R0. In den Phasen maximaler Ausdehnung reicht die Sonnenoberfläche bis an die heutige Erdbahn heran. Nur aufgrund der Zunahme des Erdbahndurchmessers entkommt die Erde der völligen Vernichtung. Gleichzeitig stößt die Sonne in diesen Phasen insgesamt eine Masse von weiteren 0,05 M0 ab. Weißer Zwerg und planetarischer Nebel Durch die erwähnten Massenverluste verliert die Sonne die gesamte äußere Hülle einschließlich der Wasserstoff- und Heliumfusionszone. Etwa 100.000 Jahre nach dem letzten Helium-Blitz wird daher der heiße innere Kern freigelegt, der im Wesentlichen aus hochverdichtetem Kohlenstoff und Sauerstoff besteht. Sein Radius beträgt nur noch 0,08 R0, dafür aber seine Oberflächentemperatur 120.000 K. Seine Leuchtkraft beträgt anfänglich 3500 L0. Aufgrund der hohen Temperatur enthält diese Strahlung einen enormen Anteil von ultravioletter Strahlung, welche die abgestoßene Gaswolke der Sonne nun zum Leuchten anregt. Da die Geschwindigkeit des Sonnenwindes ständig zunimmt, werden die früher ausgestoßenen Gase durch die späteren eingeholt und oft zu einer kugelförmigen Gasschale komprimiert. Für einen außen stehenden Beobachter erscheinen die leuchtenden Gase in diesem Fall als Ring, der als planetarischer Nebel bezeichnet wird. Durch das Verflüchtigen des Gases erlischt diese Erscheinung nach einigen 10.000 Jahren wieder, und im Zentrum bleibt der strahlende Rest der Sonne, den man als Weißen Zwerg bezeichnet. Er hat nur etwa die Größe der Erde, aber eine Masse von 0,55 M0. Seine Dichte beträgt daher etwa eine Tonne pro Kubikzentimeter. Er besitzt keine innere Energiequelle, so dass seine Abstrahlung zu einem Wärmeverlust führt. Nach einer vergleichsweise raschen Abkühlung im Anfangsstadium durch die extreme Leuchtkraft sinkt die Oberflächentemperatur auf Werte, bei denen eine Strahlung aufgrund der deutlich niedrigeren Leuchtkraft über mehrere dutzend Milliarden Jahre möglich ist, bevor die Sonne als Schwarzer Zwerg im optischen Spektralbereich gänzlich erlischt. Erforschung der Sonne Frühe Beobachtungen thumb|Sonnenuntergang in [[Niederndorf (Freudenberg)|Niederndorf am 25. Februar 2008.]] Als der wichtigste Himmelskörper für irdisches Leben genoss die Sonne bereits vor der Geschichtsschreibung aufmerksame Beobachtung der Menschen. Kultstätten wie Stonehenge wurden errichtet, um die Position und den Lauf der Sonne zu bestimmen, insbesondere die Zeitpunkte der Sonnenwenden. Es wird vermutet, dass einige noch ältere Stätten ebenfalls zur Sonnenbeobachtung benutzt wurden, gesichert ist dies aber nicht. Der Verlauf der Sonne sowie besonders Sonnenfinsternisse wurden von den unterschiedlichen Kulturen sehr aufmerksam beobachtet und dokumentiert. Aufzeichnungen aus dem alten China belegen die Beobachtungen besonders heftiger Sonnenfleckentätigkeit. Sonnenflecken können mit bloßem Auge wahrgenommen werden, wenn die Sonne tief am Horizont steht und das Sonnenlicht durch die dichte Erdatmosphäre „gefiltert” wird. Im 19. Jahrhundert nahm man an, die Sonne bestünde aus Kohle und würde diese verbrennen; allerdings könnte die Sonne unter Annahme dieser Theorie nur für etwa 6000 Jahre leuchten. Beobachtungen mit Teleskopen thumb|Ein einzelner Sonnenfleck. Auch in Europa hatte man zu der damaligen Zeit Sonnenflecken wahrgenommen, wobei man sie allerdings für „atmosphärische Ausdünstungen“ hielt. Erst die Entwicklung des Teleskops führte zu einer systematischen Erforschung des Phänomens. Im Jahre 1610 beobachteten Galilei und Thomas Harriot die Flecken erstmals mittels Teleskop. Johann Fabricius beschrieb sie 1611 als Erster in einer wissenschaftlichen Abhandlung. Die beobachtete Wanderung der Flecken auf der Sonnenscheibe führte er zutreffend auf die Eigenrotation der Sonne zurück. 1619 postulierte Johannes Kepler einen Sonnenwind, da der Schweif von Kometen immer von der Sonne weggerichtet ist. thumb|350px|Das vollständige Spektrum der Sonne im sichtbaren Licht mit den Absorptionslinien. Auf diesem Bild wurde das gesamte Spektrum, das eigentlich ein ganz langes dünnes Band ist, in mehrere Streifen unterteilt und untereinander angeordnet. Die dunklen „Flecken“ sind die [[Spektrallinien der einzelnen Wellenlängenbereiche.]] 1775 vermutete Christian Horrobow bereits, dass die Sonnenflecken einer gewissen Periodizität unterliegen. 1802 wies William Hyde Wollaston erstmals dunkle Linien (Absorptionslinien) im Sonnenspektrum nach. Joseph von Fraunhofer untersuchte die Linien ab 1814 systematisch, sie werden daher auch als „Fraunhoferlinien“ bezeichnet. 1843 publizierte Samuel Heinrich Schwabe seine Entdeckung des Zyklus der Sonnenfleckenaktivität. 1849 wurde die Sonnenfleckenrelativzahl eingeführt, die die Anzahl und Größe der Sonnenflecken wiedergibt. Seither werden die Flecken regelmäßig beobachtet und gezählt. 1889 entwickelte George Ellery Hale den Spektroheliografen. Henry Augustus Rowland vollendete 1897 einen Atlas des Sonnenspektrums, der sämtliche Spektrallinien enthält. 1908 entdeckte George Ellery Hale die Aufspaltung von Spektrallinien im Bereich der Sonnenflecken durch magnetische Kräfte (Zeeman-Effekt). 1930 beobachtete Bernard Ferdinand Lyot die Sonnenkorona außerhalb einer totalen Finsternis. Lange Zeit unklar war allerdings, woher die Sonne ihre Energie bezieht. So hatte man die Vorstellung, dass die Sonne ein glühender, brennender Körper sei. Allerdings hätte der Brennstoff nur für einige tausend Jahre gereicht. William Thomson, der spätere Lord Kelvin, ging davon aus, dass die Sonne durch die eigene Schwerkraftwirkung schrumpfe und die Bewegungsenergie der Sonnenteilchen in Wärme umgewandelt würde. So könnte die Sonne für etwa hundert Millionen Jahre Energie abgeben. Mit der Entdeckung der irdischen Radioaktivität stellte man allerdings fest, dass die Gesteine der Erdkruste mehrere Milliarden Jahre alt sein müssen. Erst die Entschlüsselung der atomaren Vorgänge brachte eine Lösung. Ernest Rutherford beschrieb einen Zusammenhang zwischen Radioaktivität und Kernumwandlung. Arthur Stanley Eddington folgerte, dass im Innern der Sterne Elemente verschmelzen und in andere umgewandelt werden, wobei Energie freigesetzt wird. Da bei spektroskopischen Untersuchungen hauptsächlich Wasserstoff festgestellt wurde, ging man davon aus, dass dieses Element eine entscheidende Rolle spiele. 1938 beschrieb Hans Bethe schließlich die Prozesse der Proton-Proton-Reaktion, die im Innern der Sonne ablaufen. 1942 wurde festgestellt, dass die Sonne Radiowellen ausstrahlt. 1949 wies Herbert Friedman die solare Röntgenstrahlung nach. Im Laufe der Zeit wurden spezielle Sonnenobservatorien errichtet, die ausschließlich der Beobachtung der Sonne dienen. 1960 wurde die Schwingung der Photosphäre nachgewiesen. Dies war der Beginn der Helioseismologie, die die Eigenschwingungen der Sonne untersucht und daraus den inneren Aufbau sowie Prozesse ableitet. Zur Messung der Sonnenneutrinos wurden riesige unterirdische Detektoren errichtet. Die Diskrepanz zwischen dem theoretischen und tatsächlich gemessenen Neutrinofluss führte seit den 1970ern zum so genannten solaren Neutrinoproblem: Es konnte nur etwa ein Drittel der erwarteten Neutrinos detektiert werden. Dies ließ zwei Möglichkeiten zu. Entweder war das Sonnenmodell falsch und der erwartete solare Neutrinofluss wurde überschätzt, oder die Neutrinos können sich auf dem Weg zur Erde in eine andere „Art“ umwandeln (Neutrinooszillation). Erste Hinweise für diese Neutrinooszillation wurden im Jahr 1998 am Super-Kamiokande gefunden und inzwischen allgemein bestätigt. Erforschung durch Satelliten und Raumsonden thumb|Die Chromosphäre der Sonne im Licht der [[Wasserstoff|H-α-Linie.]] Eine Reihe von Satelliten wurde für die Beobachtung der Sonne in eine Erdumlaufbahn geschickt. Mittels der Satelliten können insbesondere Wellenlängenbereiche untersucht werden (Ultraviolett, Röntgenstrahlung), die sonst von der Erdatmosphäre absorbiert werden. So hatte zum Beispiel die 1973 gestartete Raumstation Skylab unter anderem ein Röntgenteleskop an Bord. Mit Hilfe von Raumsonden versuchte man der Sonne näher zu kommen, um die Umgebung der Sonne studieren zu können. Dies war und bleibt aufgrund von sehr hohen Temperaturen und intensiver Strahlung ein technisch sehr schwieriges Unterfangen. So konnten die 1974 und 1976 gestarteten deutsch-amerikanischen Helios-Sonden sich der Sonne nur bis auf 43,5 Millionen Kilometer nähern. thumb|Ulysses bei der Montage. Die 1990 gestartete Raumsonde Ulysses verfolgte andere Ziele. Sie sollte die Pole der Sonne studieren, die sowohl von der Erde, als auch von Satelliten und Raumsonden, die sich in der Planetenebene bewegen, nicht sichtbar sind. Dies war nur mit einer Änderung der Bahnebene der Raumsonde um 90° erreichbar. Zu diesem Zweck flog Ulysses zunächst zum Riesenplaneten Jupiter, wo durch ein Swing-by-Manöver die Bahnebene der Sonde geändert wurde. Dadurch konnte Ulysses die Planetenebene verlassen und überflog seitdem bereits zweimal die beiden Pole der Sonne. Mit konventionellen Raketenantrieben, ohne den Vorbeiflug am Jupiter, wäre eine solche Mission nicht möglich gewesen. 1995 wurde die größtenteils von Europa gebaute Sonde SOHO in Richtung Sonne gestartet. SOHO befindet sich nun im Lagrangepunkt L1 und beobachtet die Sonne mit zwölf verschiedenen Instrumenten. Sie liefert tägliche Aufnahmen der Sonne und trägt wesentlich der Vorhersage der Sonneneruptionen und Stürme bei. 1998 folgte der Satellit TRACE zur Unterstützung von SOHO. 2001 startete die Genesis-Raumsonde, die kurz darauf eine Position im Lagrangepunkt L1 bezog und dort 2,5 Jahre lang Proben des Sonnenwindes sammelte, die anschließend zur Erde gebracht werden sollten. Dadurch sollte die genaue Isotopenzusammensetzung des Sonnenwindes ermittelt werden. Im September 2004 trat die Kapsel mit den Proben in die Erdatmosphäre ein, schlug jedoch aufgrund eines nicht entfalteten Fallschirms hart auf der Erde auf. Einige der Proben haben den Aufprall dennoch überstanden und werden derzeit von Wissenschaftlern studiert. Am 26. Oktober 2006 starteten die beiden STEREO-Raumsonden und liefern zum ersten Mal ein 3-dimensionales Bild der Sonne und ihrer Umgebung. Dazu wurde eine Sonde im Lagrangepunkt L4 und eine im Lagrangepunkt L5 stationiert. Im Jahr 2012 plant China den Start von insgesamt drei Raumsonden, die in der Forschungsmission KuaFu das Sonne-Erde-System genauer untersuchen sollen. Für 2015 plant die europäische Raumfahrtbehörde ESA eine Raumsonde namens Solar Orbiter, die sich der Sonne bis auf 45 Sonnenradien (etwa 30 Millionen Kilometer) nähern und dabei Strukturen von 100 km Größe auflösen können soll. Kulturgeschichte thumb|[[Sonnenwagen von Trundholm.]] Die Sonne ist das zentrale Gestirn am Himmel, von ihr hängt alles Leben auf der Erde ab. Diese überragende Bedeutung war den Menschen seit Alters her bewusst. Viele frühere Kulturen verehrten sie als Gottheit. Die regelmäßige tägliche und jährliche Wiederkehr der Sonne wurde teils ängstlich erwartet und mittels kultischer oder magischer Rituale beschworen. Besonders Sonnenfinsternisse lösten große Bestürzung und Furcht aus. Im alten China glaubte man, ein Drache würde die Sonne verschlingen. Durch großen Lärm versuchte man, das Untier dazu zu bewegen, die Sonne wieder freizugeben. Andererseits machte sich die Menschheit das Wissen über die für alles Leben fundamentalen Perioden Tag und Jahr schon seit frühester Zeit nutzbar. Die Sonne ist die natürliche Uhr der Menschen und die Abfolge der Jahreszeiten führte zur Entwicklung des Kalenders, der vor allem nach Erfindung des Ackerbaus für alle Kulturen überlebenswichtig war. Für die Sumerer verkörperte die Sonne den Sonnengott Utu. Bei den Babyloniern entsprach er dem Gott Schamasch, der jeden Tag den Himmel betrat und dessen Strahlen nichts verborgen blieb. Im alten Ägypten wurde Ra (auch Re oder Re-Atum) als Sonnengott verehrt. Der „Ketzer“- Pharao Echnaton ließ später nur noch Aton, die personifizierte Sonnenscheibe, als einzigen Gott zu und schaffte alle anderen ägyptischen Götter ab. In China stand die Sonne als Symbol für Osten, Frühling, Männlichkeit (Yang) und Geburt sowie auch für den Kaiser. thumb|right|Das typische Erscheinungsbild der Sonne von der Erdoberfläche gesehen. Im antiken Griechenland verehrte man den Sonnengott Helios, der mit seinem Sonnenwagen täglich über das Firmament fuhr. Allerdings sind aus dem antiken Griechenland auch die ersten Überlegungen überliefert, in denen die Sonne als physikalisches Objekt betrachtet wird. Die wohl älteste dieser Hypothesen stammt dabei von Xenophanes, der die Sonne als eine feurige Ausdünstung oder Wolke benannte. So naiv diese Beschreibung aus heutiger Sicht zwar wirkt, stellt sie doch einen gewaltigen kulturhistorischen Schritt dar, denn die Wahrnehmung der Sonne als ein natürliches Objekt widerspricht fundamental der vorherigen – und auch der oft noch in späteren Jahrhunderten vertretenen – Auffassung der Sonne als Teil einer göttlichen Entität. Es ist daher auch wenig verwunderlich, dass aus eben diesen Gedanken auch die erste kritische Auseinandersetzung mit dem vermenschlichten Götterbild des antiken Griechenlands hervor gingen („Wenn die Pferde Götter hätten, sähen sie wie Pferde aus“) und daraus folgend erste Gedanken zum Monotheismus. Interessant ist dabei sicherlich auch der Vergleich mit dem bereits oben erwähnten ägyptischen Monotheismus des Echnaton, der ja gerade die Vergötterung der Sonne als Ausgangspunkt nahm. Man kann also sagen, dass mit Xenophanes die Sonne zum ersten Mal in der europäischen Geschichte als Gegenstand der Physik auftauchte, oder – etwas schmissiger –, dass es sich um die Geburtsstunde der Astrophysik handelte. Die Thesen des Xenophanes wurden später auch von anderen griechischen Philosophen aufgenommen, zum Beispiel beschrieb der Vorsokratiker Anaxagoras die Sonne als glühenden Stein. Diese Auffassungen setzten sich allerdings im Folgenden nicht bei allen Denkern durch und viele spätere Schulen fielen wieder auf eher mythische Erklärungen zurück. Der Volksglaube in Griechenland nahm wahrscheinlich keinerlei Kenntnis von all diesen Überlegungen. Dem griechischen Gott Helios entsprach weitgehend der unbesiegbare römische Gott Sol invictus, dessen Kult in der Kaiserzeit weit verbreitet war. Aus der Antike übernommen ist die Sonne als Symbol der Vitalität in der Astrologie. In der nordischen Mythologie formten die Götter die Sonne aus einem Funken und legten sie in einen Wagen. Die Göttin Sol fährt mit dem Wagen über den Himmel, gezogen von den Rössern Alsvidr und Arwakr. Das Gespann wird beständig von dem Wolf Skalli (Skoll) verfolgt. Am Tag des Weltunterganges (Ragnarök) wird der Wolf die Sonne verschlingen. Im frühen Mexiko wurde der Sonnengott Tonatiuh von den Azteken verehrt. Bei den Maya und den Inka waren Itzamná beziehungsweise Inti die Hauptgottheiten. Die Beobachtung der Sonne (und anderer Sterne) und die Bestimmung ihrer Bahnpunkte (Tagundnachtgleiche, Sommer- und Wintersonnenwende) war eine Voraussetzung für die Erstellung von Kalendern. Hierdurch konnten wichtige jahreszeitliche Ereignisse vorherbestimmt werden, wie das Eintreffen des Nilhochwassers im alten Ägypten, der günstigste Zeitpunkt der Saat oder das Eintreffen der für die Seefahrt gefährlichen Herbststürme. Vorchristliche Kultstätten, wie Stonehenge, waren offensichtlich zu derartigen Beobachtungszwecken errichtet worden. Die Anlage von Stonehenge ist so ausgerichtet, dass am Morgen des Mittsommertages, wenn die Sonne ihre höchste nördliche Position erreicht, die Sonne direkt über einem Positionsstein („Fersenstein“) aufgeht und die Sonnenstrahlen in gerader Linie ins Innere des Bauwerks eindringen. thumb|Himmelsscheibe von Nebra. Die bronzezeitliche Himmelsscheibe von Nebra scheint ebenfalls ein Instrument zur Himmelsbeobachtung gewesen zu sein. Ihre goldenen Ränder werden u. a. als „Sonnenbarken“, ein religiöses Symbol der Bronzezeit, interpretiert. In die gleiche Zeit fällt auch der Sonnenwagen von Trundholm, bei der die Scheibe als Sonnensymbol mit einer Tag- und Nachtseite gedeutet wird. Das antike Weltbild ging allgemein davon aus, dass die Erde den Mittelpunkt des Universums bildete. Sonne, Mond und die Planeten bewegten sich auf exakten Kreisbahnen um die Erde. Diese Vorstellung, zusammengefasst von Ptolemäus, hielt sich fast 2000 Jahre lang. Insbesondere die Kirche verteidigte dieses Weltbild, zumal auch in der Bibel dargelegt wird, dass sich die Sonne bewegt. Allerdings zeigte das Modell Schwächen. So konnte die Bewegung der Planeten nur durch komplizierte Hilfskonstruktionen erklärt werden. Bereits Aristarchos von Samos postulierte im 2. Jahrhundert v. Chr., dass die Sonne das Zentrum der Welt darstelle. Die Gelehrten Nikolaus von Kues und Regiomontanus griffen diesen Gedanken mehr als 1500 Jahre später wieder auf. Nikolaus Kopernikus versuchte in seinem Werk De Revolutionibus Orbium Coelestium eine mathematische Grundlage dafür zu schaffen, was ihm letztendlich nicht gelang. Sein Werk regte allerdings weitere Forschungen an und bereitete das Fundament für das „kopernikanische Weltbild“. Kopernikus Werk wurde von der Kirche zunächst nicht als Ketzerei betrachtet, da es ein rein mathematisches Modell darstellte. In späteren Jahren, als Gelehrte daran gingen, Kopernikus Vorstellung in ein reales Weltbild umzusetzen, wandte sich die Kirche jedoch entschieden gegen solche „umstürzlerischen“ Gedanken. Gelehrte wie Galileo Galilei, die ebenfalls zur Erkenntnis einer zentralen Sonne gelangt waren, wurden von der Inquisition verfolgt. Durch weitere Beobachtungen, exakte Bestimmungen der Planetenbahnen, die Einführung des Teleskops und die Entdeckung der Gesetze der Himmelsmechanik, setzte sich das heliozentrische Weltbild allmählich durch. Die weiteren Fortschritte der Astronomie ergaben schließlich, dass auch die Sonne keine herausragende Stellung im Universum einnimmt, sondern ein Stern unter Abermilliarden Sternen ist. Literatur * Kenneth R. Lang: Die Sonne – Stern unserer Erde. Springer, Berlin – Heidelberg – New York 1996. ISBN 3-540-59437-X * Rudolf Kippenhahn: Der Stern von dem wir leben. DVA, Stuttgart 1990. ISBN 3-421-02755-2 * Helmut Scheffler, Hans Elsässer: Physik der Sterne und der Sonne. BI-Wiss.-Verl., Mannheim 1990. ISBN 3-411-14172-7 * I.-J. Sackmann u. a.: Our Sun. T 3. Present and Future. In: Astrophysical Journal. Univ. of Chicago Press, Chicago Ill 418.1993, 11 (Nov.), 457–468 (Online). * C. Bounama, W. v. Bloh, S. Franck: Das Ende des Raumschiffs Erde. In: Spektrum der Wissenschaft. Spektrum, Heidelberg 2004, 10 (Okt.), S. 52–59. * Wolfgang Mattig: Die Sonne. C. H. Beck, München 1995. ISBN 3-406-39001-3 * Wolfgang Mattig: Bevor die Sonnenbeobachtung zur Sonnenphysik wurde – in Deutschland und Umgebung. In: SONNE. Mitteilungsblatt der Amateursonnenbeobachter. Berlin 2002, 103, 67 (online - pdf). * Michael Stix: The Sun – An Introduction. Springer, New York 2004. ISBN 3-540-20741-4 * Josef Langer: Theoria motuum Solis et Lunae. * F. Herrmann, H. Hauptmann: Understanding the stability of stars by means of thought experiments with a model star. Am. J. Phys. 65, 292–295 (1997) * Thorsten Dambeck: Der Hexenkessel im Sonnenofen in: MaxPlanckForschung, 1/2008, S. 28 - 33, Einzelnachweise Siehe auch * Liste der besuchten Körper im Sonnensystem * Astronomie * Nemesis (Stern) * Sonnenphysik, Sonnenforschung * Sonnenaktivität, Sonnenrotation * Sonnenapex * Sonnenazimut Weblinks * * * * Homepage des Kiepenheuer Instituts für Sonnenphysik, Freiburg * Homepage der optischen Sonnenphysik am Astrophysikalischen Institut Potsdam, Potsdam * Homepage der radio Sonnenphysik am Astrophysikalischen Institut Potsdam, Potsdam * öffentlicher PowerPoint-Vortrag zur Sonne mit vielen Videos, gehalten am Astrophysikalischen Institut Potsdam, Potsdam * Aktueller Sonnenstand, sowie Auf- und Untergangszeiten * Raumfahrer.net: Die Sonne * Bilder von der Sonne (NASA) (engl.) * „Cinema del Sol“: animierte Protuberanzen und Sonnenflecken * Informationen zur Sonnenbeobachtung mit Bildergalerie * Sonnenauf- und untergangszeit für jedes Datum und viele Orte * Sonnenwind-Vorhersage Solar Influences Data Analysis Center Belgien (SIDC) (engl.) * Solar and Heliospheric Observatory (SOHO) (engl.) * Koordinaten und Positionsdaten der Sonne, Auf- und Untergangszeiten, Sonnen- und Mondfinsternisse U.S. Naval Observatory (engl.) * Sonne im Leistungshoch * Das Rätsel der Magnetfelder von Sonne und Erde, Karl-Otto Eschrich, UTOPIE kreativ, H. 208 (Februar 2008) Videos und Audio * Euronews Dokumentation Sonnenzyklen im Brennpunkt Kategorie:Sonne Kategorie:Gelber Zwerg af:Son ak:Ewia als:Sonne am:ፀሐይ an:Sol ang:Sunne ar:شمس arc:ܫܡܫܐ ast:Sol ay:Willka az:Günəş ba:Ҡояш bat-smg:Saulė bcl:Saldang be:Сонца be-x-old:Сонца bg:Слънце bn:সূর্য br:Heol bs:Sunce ca:Sol cdo:Nĭk-tàu cr:ᒌᔑᑳᐅᐲᓯᒻ cs:Slunce cu:Слъньцє cv:Хĕвел cy:Haul da:Solen dv:އިރު el:Ήλιος en:Sun eo:Suno es:Sol et:Päike eu:Eguzkia fa:خورشید fi:Aurinko fiu-vro:Päiv fo:Sólin fr:Soleil frp:Solely fur:Soreli fy:Sinne ga:An Ghrian gd:A' Ghrian gl:Sol gn:Kuarahy gu:સૂર્ય gv:Yn Ghrian haw:Lā he:השמש hi:सूर्य hr:Sunce ht:Solèy hu:Nap hy:Արև ia:Sol id:Matahari ilo:Init io:Suno is:Sólin it:Sole iu:ᓯᕿᓂᖅ/siqiniq ja:太陽 jbo:solri jv:Srengéngé ka:მზე kk:Күн (жұлдыз) kn:ಸೂರ್ಯ ko:태양 ku:Ro kv:Шонді kw:Howl la:Sol lad:Sol lb:Sonn li:Zon lij:Sô ln:Mói lt:Saulė lv:Saule map-bms:Srengenge mk:Сонце ml:സൂര്യന്‍ mr:सूर्य ms:Matahari mt:Xemx my:နေ myv:Чи (пертпельксэнь вал) nah:Tōnatiuh nap:Sole nds:Sünn nds-nl:Zunne ne:सूर्य nl:Zon nn:Sola no:Solen nov:Sune nrm:Solé nv:Jóhonaa’éí oc:Solelh pa:ਸੂਰਜ pam:Aldo pdc:Sunn pl:Słońce pnt:Ήλος pt:Sol qu:Inti rm:Sulegl rmy:Kham ro:Soare ru:Солнце sah:Күн (сулус) scn:Suli sco:Sun se:Beaivváš sh:Sunce simple:Sun sk:Slnko sl:Sonce sq:Dielli sr:Сунце su:Panonpoé sv:Solen sw:Jua szl:Suůńce ta:சூரியன் te:సూర్యుడు tg:Офтоб th:ดวงอาทิตย์ tl:Araw (astronomiya) tr:Güneş tw:Ewia uk:Сонце ur:سورج uz:Quyosh vec:Sołe vi:Mặt Trời vo:Sol wo:Jant wuu:太阳 yi:זון yo:Òòrùn zh:太阳 zh-classical:日 zh-min-nan:Ji̍t-thâu zh-yue:太陽